fallout_equestria_remainsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spells
You can use magic to your advantage in battle - either by causing damage to your enemies or by protecting yourself. There are two general types of spells: offensive and defensive (one of each type can be equipped at the same time). Spells can be bought from Dusty Nebula - when you buy a spell you instantly learn it. You can then equip and use it. New spells will become available as you level up. Spells don't have Magic skill requirements, so you can theoretically use even highest level spells with no points invested in Magic. Note: spells can be assigned to hotkeys - makes changing them easier. Offensive spells Generally used to damage your foes, but some are useful for other things (e.g. destroying walls). Can be equipped in "Weapons" section in the inventory. You can switch to a normal weapon and still use the previously equipped spell by pressing "T" key (by default). Note: only base damage and are listed. Actual damage/DPS are displayed in your PipBuck. Note: spells with "area damage" can damage you if you stand too close! Defensive spells Used for protection in battle. Can be equipped in "Equipment" section in inventory. You can have one selected defensive spell at a time. To use it, press "C" key (by default). Special Those spells are cast differently than the two main types. Can be very useful in moving around. Telekinesis and Self-levitation Ability to lift objects and creatures with magic. To move objects press "Q" or right mouse button (by default) on them. To use Self-levitation hold space while mid-air and use WASD keys to move. Teleportation Very useful for getting to hard to reach places (e.g. behind bars or windows) and moving quickly. To cast hold "Q" key (by default). A square will appear under cursor, showing the arrival place. If it's red you can't teleport there - either there's an object in a way or you haven't seen this place before (infra-vision potion doesn't count). If it's green you have to wait for it to charge (a green glow will appear inside the square when it's ready). When you release the "Q" key, you will teleport, using 80% of your magic. To learn teleportation, you must first reach level 12 and magic skill level 4, then take the Teleportation Perk. Improving spell effectiveness Effectiveness of spells can be increased in many ways. * Invest in Magic skill - every skill point increases offensive spell damage by 5% improves defensive spells by 10%, and each skill level decreases cooldown time * Take magic-enhancing perks, e.g. Battle mage * Use magic armor and amulets - e.g. Moon armor and Wizard's amulet provide additional damage from combat spells, in addition to magic protection * Craft and use Elemental potions - each one permanently increases spell damage by 5%. Maximum of 5 potions can be used * Find and use Potions of spirit - each one permanently increases available magic by 5. Maximum of 40 potions can be used